Digital capture devices, such as digital cameras and camera phones typically capture and store both still digital images and video clips. These digital capture devices typically include a color display, which is used to display captured still digital images and video clips. In many situations, these digital capture devices are held by the user, who uses the color display to compose the images as they are captured. In some situations, the digital capture device is mounted on a tripod or another type of camera mounting device, so that it does not need to be held by the user. In some situations, the digital capture device is controlled using a remote control, in order to initiate and terminate the capture of images.
It is known to provide rugged digital capture devices that can be secured to various objects, such as a bike helmet or scuba mask, or mounted to the handlebars of a motorcycle or the front of a surfboard. For example, the GoPro HD Hero2 digital cameras, sold by GoPro Inc, Half Moon Bay, California are sold as part of an “Outdoor edition” package, which includes various straps, pivot arms, and adhesive mounts to enable the digital camera to capture images while performing activities such as biking, skiing, skating and kayaking. However, the HD Hero2 camera includes only a single image capture system, which captures images using an optical axis directed outward from the “front” of the camera. This can cause excessive wind resistance and presents a high profile that is more susceptible to damage and image artifacts from vibrations in some situations.
It is also known to provide remote controls as accessories for digital cameras. For example, U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2011/0058052 to Bolton, et al., entitled “Systems and methods for remote camera control” describes a portable media device (PMD) which includes a digital camera capable of capturing still images and video that can be controlled remotely using an accessory. The accessory can register with the PMD to automatically receive notifications whenever there is a change in the camera state. The camera states can include mode, operation status, and configuration settings. The accessory can send instructions to a camera application that interfaces with the camera to control the camera. The accessory can remotely activate the digital camera, change the digital camera's mode, and send instructions to operate the digital camera. The accessory and the PMD can concurrently control the camera. The PMD can send the captured still images and recorded video to the accessory for preview and can receive instructions from the accessory. Unfortunately, because the accessory receives notifications whenever there is a change in the camera state, power must be continuously supplied to ensure that a notification can be received by the accessory. This can rapidly deplete the batteries, which control the accessory.
It is also known to provide a video camera having two lenses pointing in perpendicular directions, as described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,288,742 to Ansari et al., entitled “Video Camera Including Multiple Image Sensors.” This patent describes a digital motion camera useful in teleconferencing, which includes two lenses and two image sensors. The first lens is used to provide a relatively wide angle view of a room and the second lens is used to provide high resolution document transmission capability. During a video telephone conference, the camera permits fast switching between an image of the room as seen through the first lens or an image of a document as seen through the second lens, without the need for pan and tilt stages or a plurality of complete camera units. However, this camera is always mounted in the same orientation, regardless of which lens is used to capture images. The camera does not include multiple camera mounts to enable the camera to be mounted in different orientations when the second lens is used to capture images.
It is also known to provide a camera carrying case that includes more than one tripod screw socket on different sides of the cases, as described in U.S. Pat. No. 1,258,437 “Camera carrying case” to Nord. However, the case is designed for a camera having a single lens with a single optical axis. The two tripod screw sockets are used to capture landscape and portrait orientation images in the direction of this single optical axis.
Thus, there remains a need to provide a digital camera that can be used in a “conventional” capture mode, where the digital camera is held by the user while capturing digital images, and which can also be used in “streamlined” mounted mode, which provides a lower profile and reduced wind resistance when the digital camera captures images while mounted to moving object such as a bicycle.